


Cat Scratch Fever

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Chonna Coffee Shop AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chonna, Chuck and Donna adopt a cat, F/M, cat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: Chuck and Donna adopt a cat.





	

[](http://imgur.com/RsAOyzI)  
(Artwork by the amazing mooseinaboot.tumblr.com

 

They had only gone to drop off some blankets at the local ASPCA. Chuck was doing some holiday cleaning, and made a pile for the clothing drop, and Donna had taken the old threadbare blankets and suggested the animal shelter. 

Chuck shrugged. It was on their way, and what could be the harm? 

Famous last words. 

It would be just his luck that they were having a cat adoption event, cages filled with cats of every shape and size filling every corner of the shelter’s available space. Donna was looking at them with such happiness written all over her face, he just couldn’t say no. 

He found himself being dragged from cage to cage, and peering inside each of them in turn, staring at the small furred occupants. Donna stopped to pet some of the cats through the bars, until she found him. 

Him could only be described as the ugliest cat that Chuck had ever had the misfortune at seeing. His face was squashed, he was missing his right eye, one leg and part of his tail. He was spotted, dark brown and a lighter muddy brown, and his remaining eye was the color of rotten squash. 

Chuck expected Donna to do as she had done with all the others, maybe stop to pet him, but move along. Instead she called over a volunteer. 

“Can I see this one?” 

The volunteer, a dark haired girl with a name tage that read “Alex” laughed. “You don’t want him, Ma’am,” she said. “This cat is never going to love anyone.” 

Donna furrowed her brow, determined. “Can I see this one?” she repeated stubbornly, and Chuck had to smile. 

Alex shrugged and unlocked the cage, taking the battered cat out and putting him in Donna’s arms. 

The cat looked as though he might try to escape or claw her, but to Chuck’s surprise, he settled in Donna’s arms, against her chest, and began to purr. 

Alex gave an offended look, and Donna beamed, scratching the cat under his chin. Chuck fought a smile as he looked at his girlfriend. 

“Chuck, I love him,” Donna told him, squashing the cat against her green Christmas tree sweater. The cat couldn’t have been happier, and began purring even louder. 

“He’s cute, I guess,” Chuck shrugged, giving the cat a once over. 

“We're taking him,” Donna informed Alex, who just shook her head in exasperation.

“We’re what?” Chuck asked. “I thought you couldn’t have pets in your apartment.” 

“I can’t,” She smiled at him. “But you can.” 

“Donna….” Chuck trailed off. “Cats don’t like me.” 

“He needs us,” Donna persisted. “Look at him. She said he doesn’t like anyone, and he likes me. It’s meant to be. Please?” 

“Are you sure you don’t smell like tuna?” Chuck asked. 

She turned her puppy-dog eyes on him, the corners of her full lips turned down in a pout. “Please? I’ll take care of him.” 

He knew Gabriel would give him shit for this later, but he couldn’t say no to her pout, not ever. 

“Fine,” Chuck relented. “We can take him, but you get to clean the litter boxes.” 

Donna beamed at him again, leaning in to kiss him and he melted even further. “Done.” 

Chuck could swear the cat stuck out his tongue at him as Donna carried him away to fill out the adoption papers. 

 

~~~

That cat has got to go, Chuck thought, as he stuffed another set of shredded curtains into the garbage. It was the fourth set he’d had to replace since they brought Muffin home. 

Muffin was the name Donna had chosen for the three-legged monstrosity she’d brought into his home, but Chuck preferred to call him the Spawn of Satan, even if it was only in his head. 

At first he thought Muffin was just having trouble settling in, but as the weeks passed, the cat’s feelings for him became very clear. 

The cat hated him. 

He only destroyed Chuck’s things, for one. Only his shoes, even though Donna’s were laid next to them. Only his favorite mug was knocked off the counter, only dead mice dropped on his pillow, only hairballs on his side of the bed where he was bound to step on them. 

Then there was the fact that he growled at Chuck anytime he tried to get close to Donna. Chuck couldn’t even kiss his own girlfriend without Muffin growling like the Tasmanian devil. It was unnerving. 

Chuck tried everything to make the cat like him. He bought all sorts of news toys, which Muffin regarded with an air of boredom, gave him treats, which he ignored, and even read cat articles in hopes that the little monster would let him scootch close to the woman he loved, but to no avail. 

He was running out of options. 

One afternoon, the stench from Muffin’s litterbox was so bad, Chuck broke his own rule and went to clean it. They kept it in the extra bedroom and the smell was so overwhelming Chuck felt like he was standing in a pigsty. He threw open the window to try and get some air, and got to work, scooping and raking until he felt like he was digging for treasure in a very stinky sandbox. 

Finally he finished and filled the box with clean litter. Chuck stood up and walked out of the room, looking for the cat. Normally Muffin didn’t let him out of his sight, so he could make sure he wasn’t ruining anything, or that’s what Chuck thought anyway. But Chuck couldn’t find hide nor hair of the cat. 

He searched the entire house, looking under the beds, and shaking Muffin’s food bowl, which normally made him come running, but nothing. 

“Muffin!” he called. “Where are you, you nasty beast?” 

He thought he heard a faint meowing in response, and it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. 

Chuck was halfway up the stairs when he made a startling realization. He’d left the window open. 

He’d dashed up the rest of the way, and into the spare bedroom and sure enough, there was Muffin, in the tree outside the window, meowing piteously. 

Donna was going to kill him. 

The tree was tall and Chuck knew he didn’t have ladder that tall. The window was his only option, so he scrambled out. 

“Muffin, shhhhh,’ he cooed, grabbing one of the branches. “I’ll save you.” 

He tried leaning over off the roof using the branch as an anchor, but Muffin was too far for him to reach. He was going to have to get into the tree and then climb down. He could do that.

Chuck looked for a stronger branch than the one he was holding, and settled on one projecting from the tree at an almost 90 degree angle. Carefully, he slid himself off the roof and onto the branch. He let out a breath of relief, but it was a second too soon. 

CRACK!

The branch he had chosen was dead and he clutched the tree desperately. Muffin was still meowing about a foot from his head. Chuck couldn’t get back to the roof, and there was no way he could get to the ground. He was stuck. 

He looked up at Muffin, who by now had noticed Chuck was with him. Chuck almost expected him to take a swipe at him, but instead the cat climbed down to where he was and began to purr. 

Of course now, the stupid cat liked him. If only he’d know getting stuck in a tree would make the little monster accept him, he thought angrily. 

Luckily he only had to wait a half hour before Donna came over. 

“Chuck, is that you?” she called, and put her bags own. It was date night and it was her turn to bring something for dinner. “Why are you up in that tree?” 

“H-hey babe,” Chuck called. “It’s a long story, can you call the fire department, please?” 

After the fire department came and got him and Muffin out of the tree, Donna insisted that she cook, and that Chuck relax from his ordeal on the couch. Muffin rubbed against Donna’s leg and then crossed the room to plant his furry bottom right on Chuck’s lap and began to purr. 

“See,” Donna said brightly. “I told you he likes you.” 

Chuck scratched behind the cat’s ear, laughing to himself. “Yeah, I guess he does.”


End file.
